


A Twist of Fate

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Coincidence, Destiny, Falling In Love, Fate, Humor, Immortals, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate and Coincidence (previously known as Bang Yongguk and Kim Himchan) are two immortals who are tasked with helping people fall in love...except for some reason, this time they've been put on the same assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> For [jongbuttbutt](http://jongbuttbutt.livejournal.com/) for [Round 3](http://thebrowniebunch.livejournal.com/) of the Brownie Bunch. I hope you enjoy this! ♥
> 
> (Many, many thanks to [saxophonic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic) for the quick beta! ♥)

Himchan's final assignment of the night is relatively easy; a quick walk uptown to 57th and 9th, find the small Lebanese restaurant with excellent Zagat ratings, and then sit down at their tastefully appointed bar and wait. 

He enters the restaurant and bypasses the hostess's area, stepping to one side as she's seating a pair of guests. He doesn't bother taking his sunglasses off, or his jacket; the sunglasses are entirely a conceit to his own vanity, and he doesn't plan on staying long. 

He sighs, however, when he reaches the back of the bar. 

"Oh," Himchan says, rolling his eyes as he sees Yongguk seated on the final stool at the bar, the one that probably seems mysteriously empty to the restaurant patrons. "It's you." 

"I don't know why you wear sunglasses," Yongguk says, sipping a drink. He's pulled one of the bottles out from behind the bar, pouring his own glass of whiskey as he waits. "It's not like anyone else can see them."

"I can see them," Himchan says, leaning up against the wall. "Pour me a glass?"

"Mmm," Yongguk agrees. He stands up and reaches behind the bar, pulling another whiskey glass from the rack. Himchan smiles to himself as he hears both bartenders having a quiet, bewildered conversation about where that bottle of Glenlivet 12 could have gone off too. 

"On the rocks--," Himchan starts to say, but Yongguk is already reaching forward, dropping several ice cubes into Himchan's glass before he sets it back down on the table. 

"Thanks," Himchan says, as Yongguk pours him a glass. "Although I'm still not certain why you're here. This one is absolutely, certainly, 100% mine. See?" Himchan snaps his fingers, pulling his roster from thin air and pointing to the final item on the ledger. 

Yongguk raises an eyebrow at him, snapping his own fingers and handing his schedule over. Himchan frowns. This has to be a mistake. They need to start taking this up with headquarters.

"We need to start talking to someone about this," Himchan says, frowning as they both snap their fingers again, letting the papers dissolve into thin air. "This is the 4th time this month. We're supposed to have entirely separate schedules. We're not even supposed to _see_ each other."

"Maybe they're downsizing," Yongguk says, winking at Himchan. Himchan snorts, picking up his own glass and taking a drink. "Maybe we've suddenly been moved to the same department." 

"Fate and Coincidence do _not_ work in the same department," Himchan says. "That's like putting Humility and Vanity together and expecting them to just...get along." 

"We get along," Yongguk says, shrugging. 

"For certain definitions of 'getting along,' " Himchan murmurs. It's not that he doesn't like Yongguk. It's just that Himchan's been at this for 300 years, and Yongguk only recently became Fate. Yongguk is still just very...human, and sometimes Himchan finds it jarring. Like how Yongguk still remembers his family, how he died, his old pet's names, that kind of thing. That part is weird. Himchan doesn't remember any of that. He only remembers being Coincidence, and he likes it that way. It's less messy. 

"Oh," Yongguk says, turning to look at the doorway. "I think this is...yup, that's them. Or one of them." 

"Cute," Himchan observes. The young man standing in the doorway is tall and thin, with dyed blond hair and dark eyes. He's very obviously lost, and just as obviously doesn't speak perfect English. 

"Are we betting on this one again?" Himchan says, watching the way Yongguk's eyes curl up at the corners as he smiles. There's a young waiter heading towards the boy, smiling at him politely. 

"You won last time," Yongguk says. "I think it's only fair." 

"Okay," Himchan says. "I think that the waiter is going to realize that this kid is foreign, find some other foreign national from the same country who works here, and it's going to go from there. And if I win, we're going clothing shopping and I get to dress you up in something sharp. No more of these ripped jeans and sneakers." Himchan waves a hand at Yongguk's casual outfit, and then fixes the cuff on his suit. 

"And if I win, you have to dress like a normal person and come out with me to a club or something. Live a little," Yongguk says. "But my vote is that this waiter is going to have a surprisingly fluency in the boy's native tongue."

"You would think that," Himchan says patiently. "That's just such a...Fate-like thing to say. Out of all of New York City, this boy just happens to be gay and to find a hot gay Lebanese waiter who speaks perfect Korean." 

"Much stranger things have happened," Yongguk says. "Like your sunglasses, for example." 

"Oh, fuck off. I like them."

"You know what they say about people who wear sunglasses indoors." 

"You know what they say about immortals who...actually, I have no idea what they say about immortals who can't dress themselves," Himchan says, sighing and giving up on that particular sentence. 

"I think they say that they're not too sure how many drinks they've had," Yongguk says, picking his glass up unsteadily and eyeing it carefully. "I think I'm drunk." 

"You're immortal," Himchan says, starting to laugh. "You do realize you can't get drunk, right?" 

"I think it still kind of affects me," Yongguk mumbles sheepishly. "I'm not that immortal yet. Sometimes I forget and then all of a sudden people can see me."

"Well, don't forget right now," Himchan says. "That could get awkward. Look, they're talking. Do you think---oh, burrrrn. Look. Hand signs!" 

"They could still be speaking Korean," Yongguk says. 

"Nope," Himchan says. "Look, he's motioning for him to hold on and wait. I am so going to win this. You just watch, he's going to come out of those kitchen doors with the beautiful girl of this boy's dreams." 

Yongguk raises an eyebrow at Himchan, staring over Himchan's shoulder at the swinging door to the kitchen. "You absolutely sure about that?"

"Yes," Himchan says firmly, downing the rest of his drink. The whiskey is delicious. He has no idea if he liked whiskey as a human, but right now, he definitely does. "It's the perfect coincidence." 

"Hmm," Yongguk says, before he's snickering into his glass. Himchan frowns, turning around just in time to see the young Lebanese waiting pulling another young man out of the kitchen. He's wearing unassuming clothing--probably a busboy, or someone working the dishwasher. He has a sweet, unassuming face and a confused expression and Himchan groans as the waiter pulls the two of them into a corner so they can talk.

"The perfect girl of his dreams, eh," Yongguk says, starting to laugh.

"Look," Himchan says, sighing at the way the dishwasher is lighting up and the tall boy is smiling and ugh, Yongguk was totally right about the gay part. "I was mostly right, okay?"

"And so was I," Yongguk says. He clinks his glass with Himchan's. "And now they have both Fate and Coincidence on their side. Shall we call it a tie?" 

"For now," Himchan says, hiding his smile in his glass as Yongguk grins. 

=

Himchan groans into his Americano the next morning when--after being tugged from the peaceful, quiet nothingness that now substitutes as sleep--he suddenly finds himself very awake and having breakfast with Yongguk at a small cafe down in the village.

" 'Morning," Yongguk mumbles, yawning. "How long have you been here?" 

"Twenty six seconds," Himchan says, setting his coffee down and looking down at his plate. His subconscious--if he can even call it that anymore--apparently wanted a large bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. 

"Well, at least I didn't keep you waiting," Yongguk says. He's wearing a backwards baseball cap and a large hooded sweatshirt. Himchan wonders if he has time in his schedule to force Yongguk to make good on last night's bet, and then realizes that it's a silly question; if he's having breakfast with Yongguk, they obviously have the same schedule and need to be in the same places. Himchan can only hope that those places somehow involve the men's section of Sak's 5th Avenue.

"Nope," Himchan says. He looks down at himself. They must be doing something relatively casual today; he's wearing a crisp, dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a light cashmere sweater. His jeans are dark and well-fitted and he's wearing...Himchan peers under the table. Loafers. He's wearing really awesome loafers, if he does say so himself. He silently congratulates his subconscious on picking such awesome shoes. Leopard-print is so totally in right now. 

"I can't believe you're wearing leopard print shoes," Yongguk says, following Himchan as Himchan checks out his own outfit. "What planet are you from, seriously?"

"I can't believe you're eating ketchup on your eggs," Himchan says. "And leopard-print is in right now. Just you wait until we go shopping. Anyway, are we here because our lovely couple has decided to meet for breakfast?"

"Something like that," Yongguk says, pointing with his fork across the sunny outdoor patio. "It looks like last night Jongup suggested to Junhong that he come here for breakfast, and they just happened to run into each other again. What a fateful coincidence." 

"Which one is Jongup?" Himchan says, trying out his oatmeal. It's...well, it's oatmeal. At least there's fruit in it. "I didn't really read the file." 

"The one who works at the restaurant," Yongguk says. "The taller boy is Junhong." 

"Do they know they're gay and in love yet?" 

"Uh," Yongguk says. "I think they're at the, "oh hey, look, it's you again" stage. But i'll let you know if they start fucking on the table or something." 

"Thanks," Himchan says serenely, taking another long sip of his coffee. 

=

"I don't get it," Himchan says, pulling an after-breakfast cigarette out of thin air and taking a long drag. "Why are they leaving? Look, they're just saying goodbye and going their separate ways." 

"Don't smoke," Yongguk says, frowning at Himchan and waving the cigarette out of his hand, making it vanish into thin air. "It's bad for you."

"We're _immortal_ ," Himchan says, rolling his eyes. "It can't hurt me. Please, being an unrepentant hedonist is the best part of this job. Everything that used to be bad for you is now just harmless!"

"I thought this job was about helping humans in need," Yongguk says.

"Well," Himchan admits. "That too. But. You know. Hedonism." 

"Right." Yongguk's smile is small but amused. "Anyway, I think if you check your schedule, you'll find the answer to your question. We suddenly have an appointment tonight at a club in the East Village."

"What?" Himchan says, leaning over to look at Yongguk's schedule. It's clearly written, but with a small footnote: _*With Coincidence._

"Why am I a footnote?" Himchan says, frowning at Yongguk. "Why aren't you the footnote on my schedule?"

"I might be," Yongguk says. "Do you ever even check your schedule?"

"Of course I do," Himchan says, waving a hand. "Anyway. You do realize what that gives us, though." 

"No?"

"Time to go shopping," Himchan says, with a grin that feels intensely devious even on his own face. "You are mine for the rest of the day, Bang Yongguk. Alllll mine." 

=

"Himchan. Himchan!" Yongguk frowns at him, sticking his head out of the dressing room. "These pants are way too tight." 

"They'll fit," Himchan murmurs, flipping through his ledger. He's seated on one of the very comfortable couches in the private dressing room of his favorite menswear stores, sipping his tea and taking a chance to read through their case files. The door to this suite has been conveniently marked "out of service," so Himchan is certain there won't be any interruptions.

"Are you even listening to me?" Yongguk says.

"I'm listening," Himchan says, finally looking up. "I'm just multi-tasking. What do you mean, those pants are too tight? They fit perfectly."

"They're just...tight," Yongguk mutters, frowning as he tries to tuck his shirt in. Himchan sighs, taking off his reading glasses and waving them away as he stands up to help Yongguk. 

"You act like you've never worn a suit in your life," Himchan says, as he begins to help Yongguk get situated, tucking his shirt in properly and making sure his cuffs are buttoned. 

"I haven't," Yongguk says. "And I didn't know you wore reading glasses." 

"They make me look distinguished," Himchan says, winking at Yongguk. He tries to ignore the fact that Yongguk has perfect hipbones and a very narrow waist, and looks disturbingly attractive now that his actual figure is on display. "Okay. Now the tie and the jacket."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Himchan says. "I'm letting you put me in some god-awful outfit after this so we can go to the club, remember? This is Himchan-time."

Yongguk rolls his eyes, but reaches back into the dressing room, grabbing his jacket and tie. He shrugs the jacket on, but then looks down at the tie, obviously confused. 

"Oh for the love of---I'll do it," Himchan says. He steps in closer, looping the tie around Yongguk's neck and trying to pretend that Yongguk doesn't smell very, very good. 

"You were some kind of accountant in your past life, weren't you," Yongguk murmurs. "You're way too good at this." 

"I don't know," Himchan answers honestly. "Although I don't think they had accountants when I was alive. All I know is that i know how to tie a tie very well, and suits make every man look incredibly hot." 

"Oh," Yongguk says. Himchan tightens the knot, careful not to choke Yongguk. There's a faint smear of red high on his cheekbones. "Really?"

"Yes," Himchan says firmly, stepping away. "Go look in the mirror. You look like you could be a menswear model." 

Yongguk steps away reluctantly, walking towards the full-length mirrors at the end of the room. Himchan considers being polite and not checking out Yongguk's ass, and then rejects the idea. Yongguk has a great ass in those pants. Himchan is going to stare at it. Oh well. 

"Wow," Yongguk says, turning this way and that. "I...wow."

"I'm right, aren't I," Himchan says smugly. "Admit it. You think you look hot right now." 

"I definitely don't look bad," Yongguk says. "I mean. I can't say it's comfortable, but I guess I see your point." The suit that Himchan has picked out is a dark gray, bordering on black, with almost invisible black piping along some of the seams. Himchan has paired it with a crisp white shirt and a skinny black tie, and the entire effect is striking. Yongguk really does look like some editorial fashion spread. 

"Now all you need are shoes," Himchan pronounces, nodding in satisfaction at his work. "Wingtips, I think. Something to bring out the charcoal in the suit."

"I take it back," Yongguk says. "You were probably a tailor or something." 

"Possibly," Himchan agrees. "So do you like it?"

"...Yeah," Yongguk says slowly. "I don't know where I'll wear it...but I like it." 

"Good," Himchan says, snapping his fingers. Somewhere, someone will now have a mysterious sale and an accounting overage of about $2,000 dollars, but that's not Himchan’s problem. "Now let's go shoe shopping. You can even pick out what horrible thing I'm going to wear to the club tonight." 

"You mean I get to pick out your kicks?" Yongguk says, giving Himchan a wide grin in the mirror." 

"Yeah," Himchan says, crossing his arms. "A deal's a deal. Head to toe, the whole thing. I will wear whatever you put me in. As long as you keep the suit." 

"Deal," Yongguk says, smiling at Himchan through the mirror. "I guess we're headed downtown, then." 

=

Himchan sticks his feet out, wincing. "Are you serious? I feel like a toddler in these." 

"Those are mad cool right now," Yongguk says, rolling his eyes. "Please. I can't believe you can't even appreciate a pair of top-of-the-line Limited Edition Air Force Ones." 

"They have velcro on them!"

"Fine," Yongguk says, rolling his eyes. "We'll get you some without the velcro. How about these?" He holds up an eye searingly orange pair with yellow neon laces. There are people milling around them, talking and laughing and generally living life, but Yongguk and Himchan and all of their associated items are entirely invisible, as usual. 

"No," Himchan says firmly. "Orange and yellow do not work together."

"Does that mean you like the orange?" Yongguk says. "I can change the laces." 

"Maybe," Himchan says. "Possibly. I like the blue ones more, though." He points over Yongguk's shoulder, to a pair of sneakers that fade from blue to yellow to green, with black laces. "Those are pretty cool. For sneakers. I guess." 

"Those are sweet," Yongguk agrees. "You should try some red ones on too, though. And maybe camo. And---" He continues wandering around the store, mumbling to himself while new boxes of shoes magically stack up next to Himchan. Himchan sighs, opening the next pair. Yongguk's wingtips have already been picked out, approved, and paid for, so he can't really complain. 

"Oh," Himchan says, opening up the next box. "Wait. These are..." He holds up the shoes approvingly. They're all black, with black laces, but the swoosh on the side and the side of the soles are printed in a galaxy-print pattern, moving from purple to orange. "These are awesome, actually." 

"Right? Those are badass," Yongguk says, grinning as he watches Himchan try them on. "They even work with your outfit. Come on, don't tell me you don't think those are cool."

"They're pretty cool," Himchan says reluctantly. He sticks his feet out, admiring the colors. "Okay. I like these. And maybe the orange ones, too. As long as I get to change the laces." 

"Done," Yongguk says, snapping his fingers. "But it's almost 3pm. We need to hurry if we're going to get you some sick clothes for tonight." 

"Do I even want to know?" Himchan says, putting his own shoes back on and waving the boxes of discarded shoes back to their places. Or at least, their probable places. He mentally apologizes to whoever will have to organize the back room of this store tonight. 

"Probably not," Yongguk says. "For one thing, we're going to have to ditch the yuppie hipster look."

"I do _not_ dress like a yuppie hipster!"

"You kind of do," Yongguk says, holding the door open for Himchan as they step outside. "But it's okay. I still like you." 

=

Yongguk steps away from the dressing room door, eyeing Himchan critically, arms crossed. 

"So," Yongguk says, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Um," Himchan says. "I'm not...sure yet." 

"Neither am I," Yongguk says. "I don't know if I like the shirt. Go walk over there and then turn around." 

"Yes, master," Himchan says. Yongguk grins at him. Now that he's in his comfort zone, Himchan has discovered that Yongguk possesses a quiet but very definite aura of leadership, which is an interesting discovery. Himchan always knew he liked Yongguk, as much as he pretended not to, but it's almost gratifying to watch Yongguk step out and take control over a situation when the need requires. 

Himchan looks down at himself, trying to assess how he feels. He likes the hat and the shoes, but the T-shirt and jeans feel too big, like he's swimming in them. And he's going to need a jacket, because even if it's September, it's already starting to get cold at night.

"I think you need to go down a size," Yongguk says, when Himchan comes back. "I don't think I've ever said that to anyone before, but like. You really do." 

"Oh thank god," Himchan says. "I feel like I'm swimming in these." 

"No, not the jeans," Yongguk says, when Himchan moves to grab another pair in his size. "Keep those. You need to just wear them lower. But the shirt is definitely too big."

"Then I need a belt," Himchan says. "Or every time I bend over, I'm going to pants myself."

"Oh," Yongguk says, wandering over to a rack. "Yeah. Belts. You definitely need a belt. Something flashy." 

"Just shove it inside the dressing room," Himchan sighs, resigning himself to the pants and grabbing a few T-shirts of his own choosing while Yongguk isn't looking. 

=

"Okay," Yongguk says, smiling at Himchan as they leave the store. Himchan is wearing their purchases out, because they don't have much time before their next appointment. "You look pretty great. Don't lie. You like it." 

"It's not what I would have picked out for myself," Himchan says, adjusting his red snapback in the store window. "But yeah. It's...it's not bad." Yongguk has put him in a black T-shirt by some indie designer with a pretty badass pattern on the front, along with dark-wash baggy jeans and a hooded leather jacket. The entire effect is of black streetwear with sudden spots of color, and Himchan has to admit that it looks pretty good. Possibly even...swag. 

"See, now you look like you actually belong to the 21st century," Yongguk says, smiling. "And also your age group." 

"We don't have an 'age group,' " Himchan reminds him. "Immortal. No aging."

"Okay, but you look about 23." 

"So do you." 

"That's my point." 

"There's nothing wrong with dressing well at 23," Himchan says, reaching over to tug on Yongguk's hat. "But yes. I take your point. Maybe sometime you can take me out again and expand my wardrobe. I guess it's not always a bad thing to fit in. It could be useful for work." 

"Especially when you need to be seen by people but not _noticed_ ," Yongguk says. "Like when you need to bump into people, or be that one person in line whose ticket isn't working, or whatever. It helps if you look normal." 

"Well, it will help if my assignments are under 30, I guess," Himchan says. "Coincidence isn't confined to the young." 

"Neither is Fate," Yongguk says, smiling. "So I suppose I'll have an excuse to wear my suit the next time I bring an old couple back together after 50 years." 

"Those are my favorite," Himchan says, giving Yongguk a wistful smile in return. "Don't tell." 

"I won't," Yongguk promises, letting his fingers fall to brush against Himchan's reassuringly. "They're mine, too." 

=

"So," Himchan says, sipping his drink. "It would seem that both of us were meant to be here anyway tonight, judging by Jongup and Junhong over there. I wonder if someone upstairs is setting us up?" He and Yongguk both look up in the general direction of the ceiling, and then shrug at each other.

"It's not like it matters," Yongguk says. "You know we don't have any control over those things." 

"Oh, I know," Himchan says. "Aww, look. Junhong is buying Jongup a soda." 

"They're really cute," Yongguk agrees. The club is loud and raucous around them, with a pulsing backbeat and flashing strobe lights. Loud hip-hop music is playing from the speakers, where a DJ is overseeing the entire experience. "The drinks here are way overpriced, though." 

"Oh, they always are," Himchan says. "I mean, not that we have to pay for them. But I sort of feel bad for everyone else." 

"Eh," Yongguk says. "It's New York. When I lived here, I never cared. It's about the experience." 

"True," Himchan says. "And it's not like there aren't other expensive cities in the world." 

"Mmm," Yongguk says. They're seated at a small booth off to the side, watching Jongup and Junhong shyly flirt with each other. The crowd is a mixture of all the variety New York City has to offer, in every sense of the word, and Himchan feels surprisingly pleased with his outfit. They're both visible right now, so he has every reason to preen. 

"Do you want to dance?" Himchan says, feeling bold. 

"Oh," Yongguk says. He sips his drink. "Um. You mean like...?"

"I mean like, you're cute and I'm cute, let's go dance near our two lovebirds and speed things up a little," Himchan says, winking at Yongguk. 

" _Oh_ ," Yongguk says. "Uh. Well. Yeah, I guess." That sweet flush is back, spreading over his whole face. Himchan has decided that he likes that look on Yongguk quite a lot. 

"Come on," Himchan says, draining the last of his drink grabbing Yongguk's hand. "I like this song." 

"How do you even know this song?" Yongguk says, half-shouting as they wind their way through the crowd.

"I'm not actually a fossil," Himchan says, laughing as they situate themselves near the edge of the dance floor, where Junhong and Jongup are laughing and talking and stealing glances at each other. "I do keep up with music. And besides, this job doesn't really afford much opportunity for dancing." He settles his hands lightly on Yongguk's hips, moving his body to the music. Himchan knows that he's not a good dancer, but he's pretty sure that enthusiasm counts for something. 

Yongguk, on the other hand, knows how to dance. Himchan finds himself letting Yongguk lead, draping his arms around Yongguk's neck as they roll their hips, laughing when they meet each other's eyes. Yongguk bites his lip, letting one hand rest lightly on Himchan's hip, slipping underneath his T-shirt. 

"They're watching," Himchan murmurs, their faces now close enough to touch.

"I know," Yongguk says. 

"Is that the only reason your hand is on my hip?"

Yongguk blushes more intensely, cutting his eyes to the floor. Himchan licks his lips. 

"Kiss me," he murmurs, leaning in so his lips brush Yongguk's ear. "You can tell yourself you're just doing it in the line of duty."

Yongguk swallows hard, his hand on Himchan's hip tightening almost painfully. Then he's pulling Himchan in with his other hand cupped around Himchan's face, kissing him gently. The kiss is hot and sweet and surprisingly dirty, once Himchan rolls his hips and lets Yongguk know that he's okay with a little more action. 

Yongguk is a really good kisser. 

"Damn," Himchan says, breaking away for a moment to check up on their charges. "You're not bad at that." 

"Neither are you," Yongguk says breathlessly, leaning in again. Himchan closes his eyes, letting himself melt into the sensations. It's been a long, long time since this happened. His job is solitary by nature, and he's normally fine with that, but this is an unexpected and very welcome surprise. 

"Okay, wait, we have to stop and see if it worked," Himchan says, when they finally pull apart again.

"See if what worked?"

"The kissing," Himchan laughs. "I mean. Not that I'm complaining about making out with you, but we do have a job to do." 

"Well," Yongguk says, glancing over in Jongup and Junhong's direction. "I think we can safely say that it worked. They're in the corner over there." 

"Ooooh," Himchan says, leaning over Yongguk's shoulder so he can watch. "Man, that Junhong kid is _tall_. Jongup practically needs a stepladder to kiss him--but oh, look, no they're in a booth, they've solved that problem for themselves." 

"Good," Yongguk says, nipping at the bottom of Himchan's ear. "Let's make out some more." 

Himchan doesn't bother replying. He just leans back in, slipping his tongue between Yongguk's lips, enjoying the heat of the kiss. _Bodies are nice_ , he thinks hazily, as he feels Yongguk's erection brush up against his own. _Bodies are very nice. I always forget that._

"Shit," Yongguk says, pulling back suddenly. "They're leaving. Do you think we're supposed to follow them?"

"Oh my god," Himchan says, starting to laugh. "Look at them! They are so totally going to go have sex. Let's follow them and watch." 

"I--what?" Yongguk says, staring down at Himchan in astonishment.

"Please," Himchan says, rolling his eyes. "Like you've never done it." 

"I haven't," Yongguk says. "That's---that's like. Private!"

"Oh, come on, "Himchan says. "What's the point of invisibility and immortality if you can't live a little? Let's check our schedule. Maybe we're even supposed to be there." He slips his hand into his pocket, snapping his fingers and then pulling out a piece of paper. 

"Hah!" Himchan says, pressing a quick kiss to Yongguk's lips. "Look at that. Suddenly an address, and now you're _my_ footnote."

"Hmmmmmm," Yongguk says, smiling and biting his lip. "You're terrible, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes," Himchan says, leading Yongguk off the dance floor so they can find a place to quietly disappear. "I consider it a minor personality flaw. Now let's go watch them get laid." 

=

"I cannot believe we're doing this," Yongguk murmurs, sitting next to Himchan on the floor of Jongup's bedroom. 

"You don't have to murmur," Himchan says, craning his neck to get the best view. "We're invisible. It's not like they can hear us."

"Still," Yongguk says. "It's just--"

"That Junhong is so _bendy_ ," Himchan says, licking his lips and ignoring Yongguk's minor ethical crisis. "This is great. It's so much better than porn."

"You watch porn?" Yongguk says, frowning. "Seriously?"

"Not really," Himchan says. "But I mean like. Sometimes it comes up while I'm working. You'd be surprised how many assignments I get that involve being online these days."

"Oh," Yongguk says. "That. Well, yeah. Me too." 

"I don't know if it could ever substitute for this, though," Himchan says, watching as Jongup arches his back and moans. 

"You really are terrible," Yongguk laughs, but there's a note of fondness in his voice.

"I told you," Himchan says, smiling back. "It's a minor personality flaw. You want to fuck on the floor? This carpet is really nice and soft." 

Yongguk stares at Himchan, his mouth half-caught in a smile, like he's not even sure how to respond. 

"They can't seeeeee us," Himchan reminds him, sing-songing the words as he leans in, nipping at Yongguk's earlobe. "Come on. How long has it been since you got laid?" 

"That's really not important," Yongguk says, letting a tiny moan slip out as Himchan starts kissing a pathway down his neck. "But I guess...maybe this one time. Since it seems like Fate and Coincidence have already run their course, and our job is over." 

Himchan smiles, biting down on Yongguk's throat just to hear him gasp. "Then start taking all those clothes off and lay down on this floor with me," Himchan murmurs, his voice low and throaty. "We don't even have to use protection. Immortal, remember?"

"Oh, god," Yongguk says, turning suddenly, pressing Himchan down into the floor. "I didn't even think about that." 

"Yup," Himchan says, groaning as Yongguk follows his lead and begins to trace his own path down Himchan's neck. "Like I said. Making people fall in love, and hedonism. The best part of the job." 

Yongguk's only reply is a particularly hard nip, and a wide smile.

=

=

=

Junhong sighs, resting his head against Jongup's pillow. Jongup's dorm room is tiny, but at least his roommate isn't home. Junhong is tired, sated, and happier than he can remember being in a long, long time. 

Jongup smiles at him, his hair still a mess from two very enthusiastic rounds. Junhong is pretty sure he looks the same, but that's the last thing on his mind. He thinks Jongup looks beautiful. 

"I think this must have been fate," Junhong says, linking his fingers with Jongup's. "I mean. I know that's weird, but what are the odds? Me getting lost, finding you in a restaurant, seeing you at breakfast, everything. And the fact that I'm moving to New York in the fall for school. It's all just so..." Junhong trails off. "Perfect." 

Jongup's eyes soften, and he kisses Junhong's knuckles. "I don't believe in fate," he says honestly. "A lot of strange things can happen in New York. But I do think it's a rather amazing coincidence." 

"I can buy that," Junhong says, leaning in for a kiss. Jongup returns it eagerly, with a soft mouth and gentle pecks, until they're startled apart by the faint sound of laughter. Junhong looks over to see Jongup's bureau shake, like someone or something has just knocked into it. 

"Uh," Junhong says. "Is your room...haunted?" 

"Nah," Jongup says. "The walls are just thin, and we're right above the E train. Sometimes things just shake. You'll get used to it." 

"Oh," Junhong says. "Too bad. Ghosts are awesome." 

"I love ghosts," Jongup says, visibly perking up. "Let's talk about ghosts. Have you ever heard the story of..." 

Junhong leans in to listen, smiling and pillowing his head on his arms as Jongup begins to tell him a long and complicated story about a building uptown that supposedly has a long and bloody history. 

The bureau shakes a few more times, but Junhong ignores it. 

It's just the E train, after all.


End file.
